


I'm sorry

by Imma_do_this



Category: Just feelings - Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Im bad at this, Oh god, my feelings, oof, poem, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 15:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14876607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imma_do_this/pseuds/Imma_do_this
Summary: I'm just bored and I want to just say I'm a poet and stuff and I want to get my feelings out at 1 am





	I'm sorry

I'm sorry   
For all I've done  
I disappointed you  
I got bad grades  
I made the wrong decision  
You yelled at me and made me feel bad

I'm sorry   
I made you feel bad  
I caused you problems  
You feel bad because of me  
I got mad at you  
I made horrible decisions

I'm sorry  
I broke your heart  
You were in pain  
I was supposed to help you  
I couldn't help anymore  
I can't help anymore

This is what I want to say before a bad goodbye so if any of my freinds or my parents see this they'd know why.

 

 

I love you.


End file.
